Grow To Love You
by rubybooby
Summary: Damon Salvatore thought his life couldn't get anymore difficult until he drained dry a couple and found their 6 year-old daughter asleep in the back of their car. How will Damon cope with raising this little girl? Follows after 'Dangerous Liasons'.


**Authors note: Hey guys, I am currently re-writing my story so I can improve it. Thank you all for the alerts, favorites and reviews. Update soon, Ruby. xx  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any characters but Koa.**

Damon was angry. No, scratch that, Damon was furious. Not only had Elena put herself in danger, she had rejected him once again.

There was only one solution to his problem, blood.

Damon used his supernatural speed to run to Gumdrop road, near the woods where a black BMW was passing through.  
>He listened carefully to what was going on in the car, ''honey, I know you don't want to be wrong but I think we're lost.'' Said a females soft voice, her heart beat was strong.<br>''We aren't lost Anna, we're just-'' A mans strong voice was cut of by a screech of tires and their car coming to an abrupt stop.  
>''Are you okay?'' The mans worried voice chimed in again.<br>''Yeah, what just happened?'' The woman ''Anna''s' voice was full of shock.

''I don't know, we were just- I don't know. I think we have a flat tire, I'm gonna go check. I'll be right back.'' The man said and then kissed ''Anna''s' cheek.  
>He hopped out of the drivers seat and walked to the back of his black BMW.<p>

Now it was Damon's turn, he quickly attacked his prey and drank heavily. Once satisfied he dropped his victims dead, dry body on the road.  
>A few seconds after draining-dry his victim he heard the woman exit the car.<br>''Baby, everything okay?'' She asked as she made her way to the boot of the car. She slowly walked up to his dead body and screamed.  
>''Aaron?'' She asked distraught before running to the drivers seat of the car. Damon grabbed her roughly by the waist and bit her neck without any hesitation.<br>''Please, don't hurt her.'' The woman pleaded before darkness took over. Damon dropped her body and wiped his face using his sleeve.  
>''Mommy?'' A small voice from the back of the car asked. Damon slowly made his way to the back of the car.<br>He stopped immediately as he found a young girl sitting in a pink car seat. She had dark chocolate brown hair, compelling green eyes with long dark lashes and skin as white as snow.  
>Guilt flooded through Damon, he had just murdered this little girls parents. She looked barely 6 and she was now an orphan.<br>''Where's my mommy?'' The young girl asked.

Damon had every intention of running away but the human part of him knew that he couldn't. He couldn't just leave this little girl in the middle of the road alone in the middle of the night surrounded by her parents dead bodies. He wasn't that cruel and heartless.  
>Damon's human side took over and carefully undid her seat belt before lifting her into his arms.<br>''Come on, close your eyes.'' He instructed before taking off using his vampire speed and running towards the boarding house.

In a matter of seconds Damon was inside the boarding house still holding the young girl in his arms. She look tired and confused. ''You can open your eyes now.'' Damon said as he watched her carefully.

''You are going to sleep until I wake you up.'' He said as he compelled her. She immediately fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>After watching the young girl asleep in his arms for a few hours he decided to take action. Damon slowly put her on the couch and searched his pocket for his blackberry.<p>

''I'm so going to regret this.'' He muttered before opening his phone and dialing Caroline's number.

After a few _beeps_ she answered, ''Damon, what do you want?'' Her voice sounded irritated.

''Good to hear your voice too,'' he said sarcastically, ''I might of done something _really_ bad.''

''How bad-I mean, what did you do?'' She asked now worried.

''I might have sucked dry a couple without realizing they had a toddler in the back of their car.''

''YOU WHAT?'' Caroline's voice screamed through the phone. ''I'm coming over.'' She said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys like so far? I need opinions! Love it? Hate it? Review it!<strong>


End file.
